Through Your Eyes
by Integra-Lily
Summary: A story following the life of Hatake Kakashi during his years on ANBU and Rin's death. Takes place right before the fox attacks. Chapter 2 up. Comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author Note: Hi! This is my first attempt at writing Naruto fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I decided to write this because Kakashi is one of my favorite characters, and I was always a bit curious at what happens to him during this time frame. Anyway, enjoy the story and I hope to have chapter 2 up soon.

Chapter 1

The darkness was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, even in his sleep. Twisting in sheets soaked in sweat, Kakashi battled against the nightmare that closing in upon him. His hands clawing at the pillow as he gritted his teeth, refusing to give in.

Then all at once the nightmare shattered as his alarm sounded. Shooting upward, he inhaled a sharp, shuddering breath. His hand rising to his face as he schooled himself back to reality. Obito was dead.

Obito was dead.

And he was still alive.

Kakashi took another slow breath, his hand falling slightly. Reaching back, he hit the button on his clock, stopping the irritating noise. He sat there in silence. Not trusting himself to move yet, but knowing he needed to.

A soft knock at his front door took away his indecision.

Slipping from the bed, his bare feet silent on the wooden floor, Kakashi headed towards the front door. His hand ran through his unruly silver hair in a feeble attempt to make it look presentable. The other hand reaching for the door, opening it to the familiar brunette beauty.

Rin took one look at her friend and teammate and knew instantly that he had just woken up from another one of his nightmares. Of Obito and the mission they had as genin. She knew the nightmare well.

It was nightmare they often shared.

"You should have called," Rin said quietly, as Kakashi moved aside to let her in to the apartment, "Or at least stopped by. I was getting worried."

"I didn't get back until late," Kakashi sighed, closing the door behind her and automatically moving towards the couch in the front room. "The mission proved a bit more challenging then usual."

"Minato-sensei has a lot of faith in you, Kakashi."

In response, Kakashi reached towards the pack of cigarettes on the table, removing one. Lighting it, he took a slow drag before speaking to her. "Yondaime. He's no longer our sensei, Rin."

"Hmn," Rin smiled softly, moving to sit beside him on the couch. "I don't believe that. He will always be our teacher, just as Obito will always be our teammate." She paused to look at him, her smile faltering, "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He took another slow drag on the cigarette before leaning back, black cotton clad legs extending onto the table in front of him. Finally losing the feeling of being trapped in that nightmare, Kakashi had no desire to relive it, even for Rin.

Rin was fairly use to not getting answers from her teammate. Ever since Obito's death, Kakashi had become even more withdrawn then before, if that was possible. He had always been a hard person to get to know. Now after a few years in ANBU, at times, Rin thought he almost seemed…lost.

"You know, we can always skip things this morning if you want," Rin said.

Kakashi tilted his head faintly, finally looking at her. Rin couldn't help but think the scar that ran through his left eye always looked a bit more harsh in the dim morning light. "No. I don't want to listen to Kushina's rants this morning. Besides, we promised Minato we would."

Rin giggled softly, "You think once she has the baby she'll get less demanding?"

"Probably not," The corner of Kakashi's mouth twitched as if he were holding back a smile. "She was like this even before she was pregnant."

"Your probably right," Rin hung her head slightly, "I'm not exactly looking forward to being the one in the hospital room at the blessed event."

"No better medic in Konoha then you, Rin." Kakashi said, "Minato wouldn't want anyone but you there."

"Hmn. I don't think that's true, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Rin smiled brightly towards her friend before slapping both hands upon her knees, "All right then. Go get dress and we'll face and slay the dragon Kushina together!"

"….uh….huh." Kakashi shook his head, rising from the couch and disappearing back towards his bedroom.

Rin took the rare opportunity to look around Kakashi's apartment. It was a mess. Given how anal he used to be about following the rules, Rin was slightly surprised to see clothes strewn everywhere and half eaten food on tables that didn't look exactly fresh. She shuddered at the thought of just looking in his fridge.

Quietly, she moved about the room. Picking up the spoiled food, Rin made a face and took it towards the trash can. Gratefully, the thing was empty. Pinching her nose with one hand, she quickly dumped it in the can and slammed the lid on top of it.

She then turned and began quietly picking up the various pieces of uniform that lay every which way. She had managed to get part of the room clean before Kakashi reemerged fully dressed in his ANBU uniform, dog mask propped up in his hair which he'd slide into place once they left the apartment.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"I'm fine Rin."

"Then how come I end up cleaning your apartment every time I come here?"

"Because it bothers you." Kakashi shrugged, "Same reason you come over here and drop off food in-between shifts at the hospital. You worry."

"And you don't worry enough. Kakashi, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too if you keep this up." Rin made a face at him. A face that had become quite familiar in recent years to Kakashi. It was one of stubborn determination.

One that he had helped her perfect.

Kakashi sighed in the face of it. "Your not going to lose me unless I'm killed in a mission, so stop worrying."

"No, I'm going to lose you to food poisoning before that. I didn't even look in your fridge."

"Neither have I in about a month."

Rin threw her hands up, "Ugh, Kakashi! That's it. Can we just go now before I decide to deal with Kushina's wrath just to fix your damn apartment?"

"You're the one still talking," Kakashi shrugged, slipping the mask over his face as he opened the front door.

Rin glared at the back of his head before walking past him, "I don't know why I even bother. Your never going to change."

"Heh. Probably not." Kakashi said, the smirk hidden beneath his mask as he followed her out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I did own Itachi. =D Sorry it took so long to get up this chapter…my Kakashi muse hasn't been very cooperative lately. I'll try and update this story a bit more, as I really love the plot of it, but it's been a bit difficult lately.

**Chapter 2**

Their former sensei's house was on the edge of town. It was a small place, unimpressive by most standards. A one floor dwelling lined with pretty yellow flowers on the windowsill. Kakashi earned another pointed look from Rin as they passed the small walkway where a bag of trash was neatly set outside.

Ringing the bell beside the door, Rin, with Kakashi a few steps behind her, waited. It was a few minutes before they heard shuffling. Then another few before the door opened and Kushina appeared.

She was beautiful. Rin always felt slightly inferior when she was around her sensei's lover. Kushina was something Rin always longed to be. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, and easy to get along with. She was talented at cooking, especially ramen. And even more, Minato along with half the village, seemed to worship the ground she walked on.

Kushina had once told her in confidence that it hadn't always been like that, but Rin had a hard time believing the woman before her was anything short of perfect. Ever.

"Kushina-sama." Rin gave a quick bow of her head towards the woman.

Kushina gave Rin a confused look, "Rin, I've told you to just call me Kushina and stop the bowing. If you start doing it, everyone will. Then I'll feel even sillier then I do as a bloated whale. Hello Kakashi." Kushina smiled at the masked shinobi who nodded his head in reply.

She waited for a moment as neither of the pair seemed to move. "Oh for the love of, just come in already. You're not lawn ordainment." She motioned them to move into the house.

Rin always marveled at the inside of the house. It was so clean, nearly spotless. Gleaming wood floors, spotless and well kept furniture, and fresh flowers nearly everywhere always made Rin a little homesick for her own family home. Still, it beat being in Kakashi little dump of paradise.

"So what's on the agenda today, Kushina-san?" Rin asked softly, glancing around the apartment. With how it looked, it seemed a little unnecessary for them to even be there.

"There a pile of baby clothes and things in the nursery that still need putting away. Honestly, I know Min-chan is the hokage, but I wish people would stop giving us things. I have no where to put them!" Kushina threw up her hands, causing Rin to giggle.

"So have you picked out a name yet?" Rin asked, following Kushina towards the nursery, Kakashi trailing quietly behind them, seemingly ignoring the conversation.

Kushina smiled and gave a soft nod, though didn't say anything more on the subject. She paused opening the door to the room, "Anyway, here's the room!"

Rin's jaw dropped as she struggled to contain her reaction. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Kakashi twitch.

The room looked like a hurricane had gone through it. Baby clothes, boxes, and even some gifts that hadn't been opened lay scattered around the room like cannon fodder. The bright yellow walls made the disaster seem almost cheery. Rin twitched as she looked at Kushina's smiling face.

It was worse then Kakashi's apartment.

"I-Is there any place specific you want this stuff?" Rin asked, hesitantly stepping into the room and on top of clothes in the process. She could of sworn this room had a floor at one point.

Kushina shook her head, "Nah, just stuff it wherever you find room. Minato will probably reorganize it when he gets a chance. He's kinda that way." Kushina was already backing out the door, leaving the room in Rin's care, "I think you can handle this disaster zone Rin. I'm going to steal Kakashi for a few minutes to help carry a few things."

Rin's head fell forward with a sigh, but both Kakashi and Kushina were already gone, missing the reaction. Heading down the hallway with Kakashi slightly behind her, Kushina quietly led the way into her and Minato's bedroom. It took her a few moments to realize Kakashi had hesitated at the door way.

"Kakashi, please come in. There's something important I need to ask of you," Kushina sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "Shut the door. I don't want Rin to over hear and worry. Oh and please take off the mask, I want to see who I'm talking to."

Kakashi gave a soft nod, slipping into the room and quietly closing the door behind him. His mask was slowly raised, propped up amidst his wild white hair. "What is it Kushina?"

"I'm worried, Kakashi. I don't know who else to talk to with regards to this. There's nobody better in the world then Minato and I have complete faith in him to protect this village, but..."

"…but you've been hearing the same things I've been hearing." Kakashi finished, tilting his head slightly to look at her. "I wouldn't worry too much about it if ANBU hasn't even been given orders. It's just a rumor, Kushina. Somebody from another village probably started it."

"So you don't believe Uchiha Madara could still be alive?"

"It's highly unlikely," Kakashi said after a moment of thought. "He'd be ancient for one thing. Second, even if he was still alive, he'd have to go against the entire Uchiha clan and ANBU just to get his revenge. Besides, Minato would have sent a few ANBU to investigate if there was any hint that this rumor was true."

"Mn. I know…he told me not to worry about it but…" Kushina sighed, "I just don't like sitting here doing nothing."

"Kushina, your pregnant with the Fourth Hokage's child."

"Still! I'm sure I could do something more productive then sitting here." Kushina muttered, drawing a slight smile from the stoic shinobi. "Well, I suppose there's no use sitting here worrying over nothing then is there? Besides, there's a lot of work to be done before the baby comes! Jiraiya-sama is suppose to stop by shortly to get Minato's opinion on his novel."

Kakashi, who had already been heading towards the door paused at hearing the mention of the sannin's name, "…oh?"

"Yeah," Kushina nodded, "Minato loved the main character so much, we've finally decided on a name."

"A name? For the baby? What is it?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina rose, before giving Kakashi a bright smile.

"Naruto."


End file.
